


A throwback.

by GL0SS13R



Category: Gloss.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL0SS13R/pseuds/GL0SS13R





	A throwback.

**UNC0UNT4BLE WAYS**  
 **‎TO SAY I LOVE YOU**  
 **‎[ 07 - 09 ] M Y H 0 Y A**

**NOW PLAYING : AT MY W0RST**  
 **‎PINK SWEAT$ [THE EXCERPTS]**

  
**끝까지 내 연인이 될 수있어?**   
**[Can you be my lover up**   
**until the very end?]**

  
It's all diverged. Everything is merged, I think—not in a way that have created an amazing synergy that synchronized well; unfortunately, it turned in the other way round. It is like mixing different writing styles and dialects in one imagery poem, where almost all sentences doesn't work as /sentences/ that should be perceived by the one who reads. Seriously, stop mixing tangerines with beer. Same goes with hot sauce and chocolates—it all defines how I build up my own life.

Zero thoughts, head empty—heart full of impulsiveness and the thing that they call love. I was about to enter the labyrinth to find a missing puzzle piece in my life when the winds have rolled one of my tangerines out of the tray. It made me look somewhere else, away from the one-sided journey that I was about to take. Oh, another impulsive move that was done with no regrets.

Every journey with you is easier than peeling tangerines with one hand. Please, say the word and I'll hold your hand through it all.

  
**_Zryven, 0508|_**  



End file.
